Elena
Appearance The young magic archer named Elena was about twenty one years old. She was only a little shorter than Alexander. Her fiery red long hair was tied to the back of her head with a coarse cloth, and her figure was beautiful. She wore rough leather armour that only covered important spots on her body. A pair of leather barreled boots covered her calf, but most of her thighs were exposed; the leather war-kilt acted as a mini-skirt. Her appeal almost caused Fei to have a nose bleed. Despite her appeal, Sun Fei felt that this female magic archer had a special feeling of courage and bravery that ordinary girls didn’t have. Storyline Elena is a Mercenary from Diablo World. Sun Fei met her in the begining and she follow him everywhere in the diablo world.Alexander and her are bound by contract of employement and it allows her to travel to alexander world 4 hours a day. Later on when Alexander upgrade his spirit power it allow him to stay in her world longer and she can stay in his world longer. They travel together and level up together. She later on become Alexanders wife at the same time as Angela. She's a magic archer and her second bloodline that Alexander chooses for her is Paladin so she can have better defense and healing capability. Abilities *As Magic Archer **Lightning Attribute **Fire Attribute **Ice Attribute **Poison Attribute *Paladin *Bloodlines **Second Bloodline: Paladin (Novel Chapter 304) Weapons *Boreal Razor Bow (Novel Chapter 38) *Titan’s Battle Honor Armor (Novel Chapter 176) *Wild Rose Deadly Battle Bow (Novel Chapter 176) *Amber’s Swift Battle Boot (Novel Chapter 176) *Grand Matron Bow (Novel Chapter 563) *M’avina’s Embrace (Novel Chapter 636) *M’avina’s True Sight – Diadem (Novel Chapter 659) Cultivation Level *Not directly stated when this rank was achieved but it was noted that she was at the "pinnacle 3 star level" on Novel Chapter 129 Both of them were beginner four-star elites, even their strengths as an individual weren’t below Elena. However, they were both injured quite seriously from before, causing their strength to drastically decrease. In fact, it was because of this reason, Fei was confident to let the pinnacle 3 star level Elena fight these two people. (Novel Chapter 129)* The girl who was as gentle as water a moment ago had immediately returned to her valiant Valkyrie appearance. After successfully combining the strength and power of the six other NPC female mercenaries, Elena had a devastating strength at this point. She could switch in between lightning, fire, ice, and poison–the four different magic attributes. On top of the different fighting techniques she acquired, every magic attribute she had grew exponentially. Her actual combat ability had probably more than doubled; she had at least a mid-tier four-star warrior’s combat ability. At this point, her fighting ability was a bit higher than Fei if he was in his normal state. (Novel Chapter 139) Elena’s strength increased drastically and was now on the Nightmare Mode level 17. It was an elevation speed that most of the masters on the Azeroth Continent had to be envious about. She was already equivalent to a level 7 mid-tier New Moon Elite, and she was a few days away from becoming a Half Moon Elite. Chapter 539.1 I don't feel like making a new table atm for the moon section. So I'll leave this here for now. Category:Character Category:Human